


Bliss

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullavellan - Freeform, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Sitting, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Teth swears too much tbh, Wedding Night, blowjob, but the feels are there, more porn than feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teth and Cullen make the most of their wedding night, despite it being in the most miserable place ever. </p><p>Literally just porn and some feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hella wiped because we're in the middle of unpacking so if it's not up to snuff that's my excuse. Also I typed this entire fic on my iPhone before I edited it. I'm thoroughly impressed with myself.

She has little doubt that the news of their elopement will have spread within the hour. Tethiel can already envision the snide remarks about the _knife-eared_ mage having used _blood magic_ or some other wild means to ensnare the Commander. It’s the only plausible explanation _of course_.

She ignores the hushed voices and less than friendly glances from the nobility as they make their way towards the guest wing. For once she can’t bring herself to care about what the damned Orlesians whisper to each other. Let them spread whatever foolish tales they wish. Nothing matters outside of the strong hand holding hers and the adoring little looks he keeps sneaking her.

Finally away from prying eyes she let’s go of Cullen’s hand, arching up on her toes to capture his lips with her own. Tethiel lets out a soft sigh as he pulls her closer to return her kiss. Warm, supple leather strokes down the expanse of her back and she emits out a breathy laugh as eager hands cup her backside.

Tethiel wriggles from his grasp, turning to fumble uselessly with the door. She whimpers softly as Cullen’s fingers settle on her hips, her body reacting instantly to his touch.

“If you don’t _stop_ I’ll never get this blasted thing open,” she says with a huff as he trails his lips along her neck.

Cullen chuckles softly before stilling his lips. Tethiel lets out a small noise of triumphance as the door gives way. She’s about to enter the room when she feels his hand on her arm.

“Is something wrong?” she asks, turning to look at him.

“What? No! I uh–well there’s this tradition in Ferelden…” he begins, rubbing his neck as he looks down at her. “The groom carries his bride over the threshold on their wedding night. I don’t know, it’s supposed to prevent bad luck. We don’t–”

Tethiel silences him with a gentle kiss, giving him a slight smile as she pulls back.

“We _certainly_ don’t want any bad luck,” she says and Cullen lets out a soft laugh before scooping her into his arms.

“Are you ready?” he asks, waiting for her nod before entering the room.

Once they’ve crossed the threshold he sets her down gently on her feet, nudging the door shut behind them.

Tethiel swallows thickly as she stands across from him. She can feel her heart pounding as their eyes meet. It’s not as if they haven’t done this before but tonight feels _different_. She nervously looks away, casting her eyes around the lush interior of the room. The sun is just beginning to dip below the horizon, casting the room in soft light. Tethiel turns back towards him, a slight smile on her face.

“You look beautiful in that dress.” he says softly as he closes the distance between them.

Tethiel laughs, fingers bunching in his surcoat as she pulls herself up onto her toes to whisper in his ear.

“Wait until you see what’s underneath.” she purrs, giving him a sultry smile.

Slowly she unclasps the single hook on the back of her dress, letting the delicate fabric slide off her frame and pool at her feet before draping it over a chair. Cullen swallows hard at the sight before him.

She’s completely bare to him, save for her smalls–if they can even be considered such. The filmy lace concoction hides almost nothing, hanging low on her hips and revealing tantalizing amounts of skin.

“ _Sweet maker_. I can’t believe you were wearing _those_ the entire time.” Cullen rasps as he stares. He doesn’t even let pick the flowers from her hair before he’s on her, kissing her urgently.

Tethiel gently nudges him back towards the bed, not breaking the kiss until the backs of his knees collide with the mattress.

He stares at her, slowly peeling off his gloves. She shivers under the intensity of his gaze, the tip of her tongue darting out to trace over her lips. Cullen groans, tugging her gently into his lap to kiss her. It’s a slow and sensuous meeting of lips and tongue as he twines his fingers in her hair, the intricate braid slowly coming undone.

“ _Maker’s breath_ , you’ll be the death of me.” he whispers huskily as he pulls back to look at her.

“I can think of worse ways to die.” she says with a laugh as she moves her knees to either side of his hips. She’s a mess of flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips as she slowly undoes the waist sash and closures on the restrictive formal coat, letting out an appreciative hum when he shrugs it off.

“See something you like, Teth?” He teases, easily dodging her half hearted attempt to punch him in the shoulder.

“You were no better the second I took off that dress.” She fires back and Cullen flushes, eyes lasciviously raking down her nearly nude form again. Tethiel’s lips curve into a smug smile before she urges him to lie back, leaning down to trail her lips along his jaw.

“ _Fuck_ Teth!” He gasps as she rocks her hips, brushing her center against his lap. Dainty fingers trace along the planes of his stomach as she teases her lips down his neck. He watches through half lidded eyes as she shifts lower, bare skin brushing against him enticingly.

Heat spreads through his veins like wildfire as she kisses her way down his chest, trailing her tongue and teeth over each scar she passes. Eager fingers are already working at the laces of his trousers and he swears loudly when a soft hand slips beneath the waistband to cup his aching length. Tethiel looks up at him, blue eyes hazy with desire as she gives him a smirk, stroking him gently before urging his breeches down over his hips.

Cullen groans as she leans down to place a teasing lick along the underside of his length. Slender fingers wrap around him and he swears loudly as Tethiel takes him into her mouth, his eyes snapping shut at the overwhelming sensation.

“ _Maker’s breath_ …” he groans, forcing himself to keep his hips from moving. She laughs, the sound vibrating through him and he swears again. Slowly she swirls her tongue over the head of his cock, stroking the base with dexterous movements. He loses all sense of time as she teases him, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks him deeper. It doesn’t take long before he’s on edge, her clever tongue setting his blood aflame as she bobs her head along his cock. Wordlessly he twines his fingers in the long chestnut strands of her hair, stilling her movements with a tug.

“Come here.” He manages to croak and she releases his cock with a sly grin.

“Too much for you to handle, Commander?” She teases, rising up on her knees to look at him.

“Sweet Maker you're _wicked_ …” Cullen groans, pulling her down for a kiss. She lets out a soft whimper as a calloused palm snakes down her back and cups her mound through the flimsy fabric of her smalls.

“ _Fuck Cullen_ …” she whines, hips stuttering as he repeats the motion.

“Beautiful” he murmurs, lips trailing lazily across her collarbone As he tugs her smalls aside.Tethiel lets out a stilted moan as he traces two fingers along her slit. “Maker's breath you're _soaked,_ Teth.”

“ _Creators_ stop teasing me” she huffs, glaring at him.

“Not until I get to _taste_ you…” Cullen husks, urging her onto her knees. He lets out a soft noise of appreciation as she settles above him, the delicate lace fabric of her smalls the only thing standing between him and the slick heat of her folds.

“ _Hurry up!_ ” Tethiel whines, frowning petulantly when he chuckles. His lips curve into a sinful smirk as he tugs the flimsy lace garment, eliciting a half hearted protest from the woman straddling his face when the fabric tears. “Was that _really_ necessary?”

“Yes.” He states simply before repeating the action on the other side and tossing the destroyed garment carelessly onto the floor. Tethiel groans as he sets his mouth upon her, teasing the sensitive folds of her sex with his lips. Strong fingers brace her hips as she falls forward, gasping as Cullen eagerly parts her sex with his tongue.

“ _Shit Cullen!_ ” She whimpers, hands clutching desperately at the silken sheets as he sweeps his tongue across her clit. Breathy moans turn into keening cries as Cullen gently sucks the sensitive bud between his lips. Greedily she grinds against him, fingers clutching at the thick golden waves as he consumes her.

Tethiel nearly sobs with the intensity of her orgasm, hips jerking as he pushes her over the edge. She lets out a cry as pleasure crashes over her in hard waves, making her head spin and her whole body sing.

She's panting hard by the time she comes back down, thighs trembling as she rolls onto her back without a word.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asks with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss her.

“ _Fuck_ Cullen...that was incredible.” She says when her pulse finally slows enough for her to muster the energy to speak. Tethiel gives him a sly grin before propping herself up. “Now stop talking and _take me_ , _Commander_.”

Cullen moans as he hilts himself inside her, savoring the silken heat of her walls around his aching length.

“ _Sweet maker_ …” He groans, pulling out almost entirely before plunging back in. Cullen watches her face with rapt interest as he thrusts eagerly, her lips falling open in a wordless cry as he hooks one of her legs over his arm to change the angle.

“So beautiful…” He whispers, teasing a taut pink nipple with his free hand. Tethiel whimpers his name, arching up to eagerly meet his thrusts. Skin slaps against skin as they couple, the sound echoing through the room.

Cullen slides a hand between them, fingers tracing circles over her clit. The feeling quickly overwhelms her and Tethiel bites down on the skin of his shoulder to muffle her cry, inner walls fluttering around him as she peaks.

The overwhelming combination of sensations is his own undoing and he spills inside her with a ragged shout of her name, hips jerking as he cums. Tethiel lets out a soft noise of discomfort as his weight above her becomes uncomfortable and Cullen murmurs an apology as he eases out of her and rolls onto his back, pulling her flush against him. Together they lie there intertwined, sweaty and sated as they catch their breath.

Her intricately braided updo has long since come undone, the flowers lying scattered on the silk sheets. Blue eyes meet his and she gives him a sleepy smile as he traces meaningless symbols on the skin of her back with his fingertips.

“You’re so beautiful. I'm truly a lucky man...” He says softly and she flushes at the compliment. “Andraste preserve me...I can’t believe I get to call you my wife from now on.”

“Inquisitor Tethiel Lavellan-Rutherford…” She muses, shivering at the heated glance Cullen gives her. “Sounds strange, don’t you think?”

“Not at all...and no. That's not the official response either.” He assures her, twining his fingers with hers as he presses a kiss atop her head.


End file.
